Dulce, Dolor y Deseo
by Zafira
Summary: Cuando el dulzor de unos labios te inundan, cuando el dolor de los malos entendidos te hacen sufrir, no hay nada mejor que el deseo para aclarar en una noche de apasionado amor...MimexShun
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

El poder es un arma de doble filo… si quieres estar al frente es mejor ser alguien cuyos sentimientos simplemente no se manifiesten… nunca… esas son las enseñanzas que por generaciones han sido transmitidas de padre a hijo en la familia Fénix… y esta generación no era la excepción…

Marko era justamente el heredero de esa tradición, jefe de la familia desde la corta edad de dieciséis años, aprendió en base a la experiencia que lo más importante era tener el respeto y la lealtad incondicional de quienes lo rodeaban… vio morir a su padre frente a sus ojos, y su madre, que era de nacionalidad japonesa, para proteger su vida, lo llevó de su natal Italia a Japón… seis años después su familia era reconocida y admirada en los altos estratos de la sociedad… y también temida y respetada en los sub mundos del crimen organizado… en donde se conocía al joven jakuza como Mascara Mortal…

De temperamento fuerte, y sumamente caprichoso jamás dejaba de obtener todo aquello que se propusiera, para consolidar su poder se unió a Shena, quien era heredera de una de las familias más poderosas en esos tiempos en Japón, una mujer muy fuerte, astuta y sumamente soberbia… su poder se fortaleció gracias a ella, y también gracias a ella, fue padre… Ikki, su primogénito, era exactamente igual a él, física y temperamentalmente… aunque también heredó las agallas y la soberbia de su madre.

Marko y Shena se llevaban muy bien, ambos fríos, eran la combinación perfecta… e Ikki lo era también… eso lo demostró el menor después de que trágicamente pierde a su madre, durante un atentado… Mascara y el pequeño se mostraban serios durante los funerales… el menor ni siquiera lloró, su madre no se lo permitiría… el jefe de la familia pensó en jamás rehacer su vida, para él estaba bien, después de todo… ya tenía un hijo…

Sin embargo, el destino le tenía preparado otra cosa… conoció a Venus Andrómeda, una joven modelo que simplemente le robó el corazón… ella no era nada parecida a él, de hecho no podía ser más distinta, era la bondad encarnada… poseía una belleza hechizante, de hecho él se sintió hechizado, su hijo Ikki de seis años también quedó prendado de su dulce sonrisa, por lo que cuando su padre le dijo que quería que ella se convirtiera en su esposa, él no vio objeción en que ella fuera su madrastra…

Claro que Venus no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, sin embargo, terminó aceptando… Mascara fue muy insistente… al punto de decirle que si no aceptaba iba a acabar con la vida de la familia de la joven… la boda fue muy hermosa, y aunque los primeros meses de matrimonio no eran muy buenos, ella no pudo evitar enamorarse de ese hombre, que definitivamente le ponía el mundo a sus pies… y que tragaba su orgullo demostrándole su amor… un lado de él, que sólo le demostraba a ella… su relación mejoró bastante, y producto de ese amor que se profesaban, ella se embarazó…

Fueron meses de mucha felicidad para la familia… una tormentosa noche de setiembre ella da a luz, más el parto se complicó… y para gran pena de Marko, ella muere, pero le deja el fruto de su amor… un hermoso bebé, que desde ese momento juró protegería con su vida…

Durante los funerales, que fueron privados, solamente la familia, Marko mostro el porque le apodaban Mascara, aunque sólo su hijo noto la verdad… la pena le brotaba por los poros, e Ikki lo sujetó fuerte de la mano… miró al pequeño que dormía entre los brazos de su padre… Shun, así había querido ella que se llame…

----

La poderosa familia Benetnasch siempre había manejado con hilos invisibles la mafia en los países nórdicos, Odín ere el jefe máximo de la familia, tenía fe en que sus descendientes pudieran hacerse cargo de los negocios cuando él decidiera retirarse, sin embargo una riña entre sus dos hijos, le hicieron temer por el bienestar y la estabilidad de la familia, por lo que los separó, y los envíó a diferentes lugares para que se estabilizaran en aquellos apartadas zonas y se impusieran en aquellos lugares, de poder hacerlo, y quien lo hiciera mejor, sería su sucesor… sería el próximo jefe máximo de los Benetnasch.

Julián era el primogénito de Odín, y por deseos de su padre, fue a parar a Japón… se encontró con una sociedad muy ordenada, y con una mafia organizada bien establecida, sin embargo, él nunca fue una persona fácil de intimidar, y no tardó en hacerse de fama y reputación… invirtió en algunos negocios legales, que ocultaban otros no tan legales… rápidamente se hizo de nombre, como un joven y prometedor empresario, y cómo un verdadero dolor de cabeza para los jakuzas de la zona.

Salía con varias mujeres hermosas, más su favorita fue una actriz muy hermosa, llamada Marín… ellos tuvieron un apasionado romance, cuyo fruto, fue un hermoso varón, al cual Poseidón, como también se lo conocía al joven, le puso por nombre Mime… Marín jamás se había casado con el empresario, ella amaba la actuación, y eso él siempre lo respetó… así como respetó los deseos de la mujer de emprender vuelo, para alcanzar sus sueños de ser una gran actriz, eso él no se lo impidió, más la condición fue justamente Mime, si ella decidía irse, lo haría sola… la joven madre acepto, y Julián se quedó con la custodia total de su hijo.

Desde pequeño, Mime resultó ser un prodigio en las artes musicales, su padre lo apoyaba en todo, pues deseaba que su hijo fuera seguro de sí, por su parte, el pequeño, a pesar de aparentar una extrema fragilidad, era bastante fuerte y hábil, así como ejecutaba el arpa con maestría, los deportes físicos eran su fuerte, las artes marciales no le resultaron nada complicadas de manejar, y desde luego, la esgrima que también le apasionaba, pues su padre mismo el que le había enseñado todos sus secretos, era otro de sus fuertes.

El menor llamaba la atención de quien le viera, con unos ojos y cabellos de un bello naranja, y una apariencia dulce, conseguía lo que deseaba, ya sea con una sonrisa y algunas palabras bien usadas… o bien, si sus encantos fallaban, pues la utilización de otros métodos no solía hacerlo, fue por eso que ya desde la escuela primaria, pues a pesar de sus negocios y su estilo de vida Julián deseaba que Mime aprendiera a interactuar con otros chicos de su edad, el peli naranja se había ganado no solo el respeto y admiración de sus iguales, sino también, el de sus mayores.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambas familias se habían ganado un lugar privilegiado en la sociedad, más entre ambas la enemistad era muy marcada, no sólo en el ámbito de negocios, sino también por el control total del mundo de la mafia… pues ambas pugnaban por ese privilegio…

La familia Fénix tenía la delantera, sus raíces la colocaban como la líder de la organización, desde el momento de la aparición de Julián Benetnasch, Marko supo que le crearía problemas, y no se equivocó… realmente sentía que lo odiaba, y más cuando corrió el rumor de que había sido él, el que ordenó el atentado contra Shena… más no tenía pruebas al respecto.

Para colmo de coincidencias, Julián había adquirido la mansión que estaba justo enfrente de la de Marko… eso molestó al italo - japonés, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo, pues es bien sabido por todos, que es bueno tener a los amigos cerca… y a los enemigos más cerca aún… por otra parte, su mansión era toda una fortaleza, la seguridad era excelente… pues después de la muerte, primero de su padre, y luego de su primera esposa, lo habían hecho re celoso, con ese tema en particular, pues deseaba que su hijo este seguro… esa obsesión por la seguridad aumentó con su matrimonio con Venus, y después de perderla, se triplicó, por su deseo de proteger de todo y de todos, a su pequeño Shun, quien era sin dudas, su mayor tesoro.

---

¡¿Entonces fue varón?! – preguntaba un joven de larga cabellera azul a su informante.

¡Eso es lo que parece señor, no se comenta mucho de él o ella, la muerte de la señora Venus, y los funerales en su nombre han intensificado la seguridad! – comentaba el hombre…

¡Ya veo… pues le enviaré un presente al pequeño o pequeña… y mis condolencias a Mascara… es una pena… ¡Encárgate!! - dijo Julián levantándose de su lugar, observó a través de la ventana en dirección a la residencia de los Fénix… - ¡Has correr la voz que por respeto a su luto, pararán nuestros enfrentamientos por tres meses…!

¿Papá? – una tierna voz se hace escuchar de detrás de la puerta, e ingresa al despacho, el menor mira soberbio al hombre que estaba en compañía de su padre…

¿Qué ocurre Mime? – hablo el hombre indicándole a su acompañante que se retirase.

¡Mi profesor de música ya se fue… quería saber si podemos estar juntos!

¡Jajajaja… claro que si, mi pequeño… ven aquí! – Julián cargaba a su niño sobre sus piernas.

¿De qué hablaban papá? – el niño miró en dirección a la puerta…

¡Nuestro vecino tuvo un hijo ayer durante la tormenta… sólo de eso pequeño! – comentó el mayor acariciando aquellos sedosos cabellos.

¡Ah!... ¡Me gustaría conocer a ese bebé! – susurró el chico recostándose sobre el pecho de su padre…

---

La noche del velatorio, habían recibido una visita inesperada… Marko casi muere de la impresión… el tío de Shun, Afrodita Andrómeda, había llegado también para despedir a su gemela…

¡Se… parece! – susurró el menor al verlo, y Mascara simplemente se quedó pálido…

¡Disculpe!... ¡Quisiera conocer a mi sobrino… ahora es lo único que tengo! – habló el joven después de quedar varias horas llorando a lado del cuerpo inerte de su hermana.

¡Claro! – susurró el peli azul mirando a su pequeño, con sumo cuidado se lo entregó al joven, quien definitivamente era muy parecido a su esposa.

Verlo cargar a Shun era como ver a Venus cargar a su niño… se enteró luego que Afrodita o Dita, era modelo al igual que su hermana, más él fue a trabajar a Francia, y ahí había hecho una exitosa carrera, al enterarse de la muerte de su gemela, tomó el primer vuelo a Japón y ahí estaba… mirando al regalo de amor que su hermanita le había dejado al hombre del que se enamoró…

Ikki notó aquella mirada en los ojos de su padre, sonrió con la misma malicia en que lo hacía su progenitor, supo entonces que quizás… Dita… ya no volvería a Francia…

Esa noche fue larga… Ikki no se separaba de Afrodita, ni de su hermano, quien era sumamente tranquilo, dormía plácido entre los brazos de su tío… el joven, que poseía una larga cabellera turquesa, acariciaba al pequeño, y de tanto en tanto, le regalaba una sonrisa dulce también al niño que supuso era el hermano mayor de su sobrino…

¿Cómo te llamas? – susurró después de un rato de estarlo observando…

¡Ikki! – habló firme el niño…

¡Vaya, veo que eres ya todo un hombrecito… pues mucho gusto, Ikki… ¿quieres a tu hermano… lo vas a cuidar?! – el peli turquesa no se había percatado que en la habitación había entrado alguien más que los escuchaba en aquella platica…

¡Si… no dejaré que nada malo le pase! – habló el pequeño, notando a su padre…

¡Me alegra saberlo! – susurró el peli turquesa besando la frente apacible del recién nacido…

¡He mandado que le arreglen un cuarto… debe descansar! – Marko notó la mirada de su cuñado, parecía buscar una forma amable de rechazar su oferta… más al ver esos ojos azules tan firmes, trago duro y aceptó… aunque claro, se llevó al bebé con él.

¿Padre? – hablo el peli azul más pequeño

¡Dime Ikki! – el peli azul mayor miraba aún hacia la puerta…

¡A Shun le haría bien crecer cerca de alguien que conociera a su madre, no crees…! – el menor no miró a su padre, pero sintió la mano del mayor en su cabeza…

¡Ve a dormir Ikki!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo pasó para ambas familias…

Julián jamás volvió a casarse, salía con mujeres hermosas e incluso con hombres, pero la verdad, prefería la soledad, su hijo era su máximo orgullo, por lo que lo consentía en absolutamente todo, lo llevaba en cada vacación a visitar a su abuelo, Odín quedaba maravillado por la astucia y frialdad del mas joven, así también, por la furia de la que podía ser capaz… aunque eso sí, le cuestionaba a su hijo el no haber podido controlar aún por completo la mafia japonesa… Julián no perdía su tiempo intentando explicarle… solo se remitía a los resultados que obtenía, y estos, ni siquiera su padre podía negar, eran buenos.

Mime fue a una de las mejores instituciones de enseñanza del país, era solamente para chicos, y se caracterizaba por la alta competitividad de sus alumnos en todos los ámbitos, académicos, culturales y deportivos. El peli naranja no tardó en sobresalir en todos ellos, de hecho en cada competencia que había solía salir siempre en los primeros lugares, a pesar de su muy corta edad.

Marko jamás desentendía ninguno de sus negocios, y mucho menos a su familia… Ikki asistía en una Institución de enseñanza privada, (la misma en que tiempo después asistiría Mime), que era sumamente estricta, el menor era muy aplicado en sus estudios, en los deportes, y en las peleas, pues su temperamento explosivo, era algo con lo que sus maestros y compañeros debían lidiar, y era el principal motivo por el cual solicitaban la presencia del empresario en el lugar… más el mayor, jamás reprendía a su hijo, pues difícilmente el joven se peleaba por alguna causa injustificada… Ikki sería el próximo líder de la familia y eso su padre, no lo ponía en duda…

Afrodita volvió un mes después de la muerte de su hermana a Francia, y casualmente sus servicios fueron contratados por una agencia japonesa por lo que no había pasado otro mes, para su regreso… Marko le había sugerido que viviese en la mansión, para que este cerca de su sobrino, el peli turquesa acepto encantado… aunque después de conocer más a su cuñado, se arrepintió, solían pelear por todo, pues Dita estaba acostumbrado a hacer su vida como mejor le pareciera, y Marko tenía la mala costumbre de entrometerse…

Otro motivo de discusión era Shun, Mascara simplemente no lo dejaba salir, lo tenía como el más precioso de sus tesoros, pero en la casa… jamás lo dejaba salir, lo que quisiera se lo traía a la mansión, la pelea más fuerte entre los mayores se dio cuando el menor ya tenía edad de ir a la escuela… y Marko, prefirió contratar un tutor para el menor…

Shun era un niño muy dulce, de apariencia angelical e ingenua, poseía una mirada esmeralda tan hechizante como los de su madre, de piel blanca y muy suave, y con los cabellos de un hermoso color verde, que hacían que en conjunto, el menor pareciera más una ilusión que algo real… el pequeño era muy inteligente, sus tutores, pues tenía mas de uno, quedaban maravillados de su inteligencia… y de su belleza, también le enseñaron a tocar el piano, y la esgrima, más eso lo aprendió con el mejor maestro del mundo… según él… y ese era Ikki.

Shun adoraba a su padre… adoraba a su hermano… y adoraba también a su tío, y aunque todos ellos lo sobreprotegían al máximo, él sabía a la perfección cuales eran los negocios de la familia, cual era la posición de su padre y hermano… y sabía también, que el motivo por el que su tío permaneciera con él, era por un lado, para protegerlo de la mala influencia de su padre, y por el otro, aunque de eso no estaba enterado el peli turquesa, que Marko simplemente no quería que Dita se fuera de su lado, y ese era el motivo por el cual su tío solía perder contratos, sus novias rompían con él, sus novios también rompían con él, incluso sin haber salido... Mas al peli turquesa, aunque le dolían esos acontecimientos, sentía que le dolería más dejar a su Shunny a total merced del energúmeno de Marko.

---

¡Vamos Marko!... ¡Por lo menos ahora, no lo puedes mantener oculto siempre, tiene derecho a ir a un colegio… Shun es muy talentoso… y se sabe cuidar! – Afro llevaba mas de dos horas discutiendo ese tema con el jefe de la familia Fénix

¡Acaso no te das cuenta, Afrodita… Shun es demasiado… frágil… no le daré oportunidad a nadie para que lo lastime! – dijo exasperado el mayor, mirando hacia la ventana, para intentar serenarse… no entendía por que Dita no se había dado por vencido aún…

¡Y quÉ… piensas vivir eternamente para cuidar de que nadie lo lastime! – Afrodita golpeó la mesa con fuerza… - ¡NO SUBSETIMES A TÚ HIJO, SHUN NO ES TAN DÉBIL… SABRA CUIDARSE, NO LE NIEGUES ESTO!

¡Ya dije que NOOO! – Marko se volteó y ambos adultos se miraron con rabia… - ¿A ti no te molestaban por tú apariencia en el colegio?... ¡Imagínate, lo que le podrían hacer a Shun!

¡Sí me molestaban, y yo me hacía respetar… se que mi sobrino sabrá hacerlo también! – Afro estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, no entendía y nunca iba a entender cómo su hermana se fue a enamorar de alguien tan retrógrada como ese.

¡Papá… quiero ir al colegio! – Shun ingreso al despacho, miró a su padre con esos hermosos ojos que tenía, Marko intentó decir su negativa, más esos ojos se mostraron molestos y heridos… - ¡¿Acaso vas a negarte a mis deseos?!

¡Ahh… no claro que no, mi ángel… si quieres ir… irás jeje claro que sí… cambia esa cara! – el menor sonrió y abrazó a su padre, le guiñó el ojo a su tío que se mordía el labio para no reír a carcajadas… aunque él ya lo sabía, él único punto flaco de su cuñado era justamente su sobrino.

---

¿Qué dices Hagen… estás seguro? – un peli naranja recostado en una ventana pregunta curioso a su amigo…

¡Pues sí… me lo acaban de confirmar… ya sabes mi prima trabaja en el Instituto Imperial, y ella misma recibió en propia mano la solicitud de admisión del menor de los Fénix! – comentaba sonriendo un peli rubio, sentándose un uno de los sillones de la habitación.

¡Entonces el hermano menor del poderoso Ikki, entrará al Imperial, justo cuando su hermano ya no va a estar para cuidarlo! – esta vez era un peli rosa el que tomó la palabra - ¡Será divertido… incluso se llegó a decir que el niño era deforme o retardado, por eso no salía de la protección de su residencia!

¡Pero Alberich, mejor olvida que te le vas a poder acercar seguro su papá lo mete con guardaespaldas y todo! – esta vez hablaba un peli celeste.

¡Fenril, recuerda que este instituto es muy estricto con respecto a eso… el menor de los Fénix no podrá tener ningún trato especial! – esta vez hablaba el peli naranja… este sonrió divertido… por lo que le informara Hagen, ese niño, ingresaría a primer año, él estaba en tercero, por lo que sería su superior - ¡Será divertido ver… al más orgulloso tesoro de los Fénix!

---

¡Bravo mi niño… pero… ¿realmente estas seguro de hacer esto?! – Afrodita había puesto todo el uniforme del menor sobre la cama…

¡Claro que sí… no me digas que tú también me subestimas! – el menor lo decía haciendo un adorable puchero.

¡Claro que no… además ya escuche que tu padre averiguó que este año también comenzarán a estudiar ahí, tres buenos amigos tuyos! – decía risueño el mayor - ¡Por otra parte, como te quedarás a dormir allá entre semana, he pensado en que podré aceptar hacer algunos trabajos fuera de la ciudad!

¡Sabes que no son mis amigos, yo sólo los he visto en mis cumpleaños… me toleran más por temor a mi hermano, que otra cosa! – decía el peli verde con un dejo de tristeza - ¡Y mejor no le comentes a mi papá de tus planes, por que no le va a gustar!

¡No pienso pedirle permiso, y tampoco decirle, se enterará cuando me vea en la portada de esa revista! – mencionaba el peli turquesa más para sí que para el menor - ¡Ah… y no digas que solo te toleran por eso… se les nota a leguas que los tienes comiendo de una mano, y sólo el temor a Ikki les impide expresarlo abiertamente!

¡Jajajajaja pero que cosas dices tío! – Shun se sonrojó de sobremanera por el comentario…

¡Es la verdad, y tendrás que tener cuidado en el colegio, pequeño… te aseguro que a más de uno le vas a gustar, y te van a molestar por eso! – Dita miró serio a su sobrino - ¡¿Y que debes hacer entonces?!

¡Tío… no haré nada… no me importa, si me molestan y reacciono será peor… si son muy fastidiosos agarro el celular y llamo a Ikki! – Shun lo dijo con una frialdad tal que el peli turquesa no dudó que fuera hijo de su padre - ¡Jajaja no pongas esa cara… sabré cuidarme!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julián llevaba a su hijo al primer día de clases, sonrió al notar que la limosina que estaba enfrente de la suya, era la de los Fénix… acarició los cabellos de su hijo, quien también notó lo mismo que su padre…

¡Compórtate Mime… no quiero que te busques problemas con esa criatura! – Julián hablaba serio mientras bajaban del vehículo.

¡Descuida… no me interesa pelear con nadie… y menos con un niño!... ¡Aunque no te niego que muero de la curiosidad por verlo! – dijo divertido el menor…

En eso ven salir del edificio a Marko y a Afrodita… Mime notó la sonrisa de su padre al ver al peli turquesa, más luego la borra al notar cómo es fulminado por la mirada del peli azul a su lado…

¡Ey… suéltame! – Dita se quejó por el trato, subió a la limosina echando pestes de lo bárbaro que era su cuñado… mientras que Marko miró a su más grande rival, de un cierto modo amenazante, y luego él también subió…

¡Es tarde… tengo compromisos urgentes! – le dijo al peli turquesa al momento en que se retiraban del lugar.

¡Bien Mime… buena suerte! – Julián acaricia los cabellos de su hijo, y luego simplemente se retira.

---

Luego de culminados todos los actos de comienzo de cursos, cada grupo de estudiantes es escoltados a sus respectivos salones… esa tarde se llevarían a cabo las competencias de bienvenidas para los de primer año, estos formarán equipos que deberán participar en las diferentes modalidades que sus superiores prepararon para ellos…. Los estudiantes de tercer año, prepararon torneos de esgrimas.

¡Shun… ¿decidió en que modalidad desea participar?! - un peli rubio se dirigía al menor con sumo respeto…

¡Hyoga… por favor, no me hables de usted, aquí no esta mi hermano, y somos compañeros e iguales, así que por favor… tutéame! – el menor le sonreía tan dulcemente al joven que este se sonrojó…

¡Sí… Hyoga, Shun quiere que seamos buenos amigos, así que no te hagas del seriecito! – un peli castaño era quien ahora hablaba con una sonrisa inmensa y colocando su brazo en los hombros del peli verde…

¡Seiya… tu siempre tan igualado… compórtate! – acotaba otro joven, de cabellos color castaño claro.

¡No seas aguafiestas Jabu! – murmuró con sumo rencor Seiya…

¡Jajaja ya basta ustedes dos… no peleen… no se ustedes, pero… creo que se en que me gustaría probar suerte! – Shun agarró del brazo a Seiya dirigiéndose hacia algún lado, los otros dos jóvenes los siguieron.

---

¡Parece que nadie de los de primero vale la pena… ¿No, Mime?! – Alberich sonreía a su amigo, quien volteaba a ver a sus retadores, aún nadie había podido vencerle, y por idea del peli rosa, si por lo menos uno de los de primero no lo vencía, ellos deberían de servir sin reclamo alguno a los de ese curso.

¡Eso parece! – murmuró el peli naranja suspirando fastidiado, al ver como un retador de contextura muy pequeña se adelantaba a su grupo, dispuesto a retarlo - ¡Bien… acabaré pronto con él!

Los esgrimistas portaban chaqueta para protección de torso y brazos, una careta para proteger cara y cabeza, un guante para proteger la mano, protección de la parte baja del cuerpo, y zapatos especiales. La pista en la que se llevaría a cabo el encuentro tenía catorce metros de longitud por un metro y medio de ancho, estaba limitada por líneas laterales y de fondo, con una línea central que la dividía en dos partes iguales, la línea de en guardia estaba a dos metros de ella a cada lado. Además, las líneas de aviso estaban a dos metros del final de la pista. Poseía una zona de seguridad situada a lo largo de ambos lados de la pista y al final de ella; en esa zona los tocados no eran válidos. Para controlar los tocados de forma electrónica un cordón eléctrico iba desde el arma hasta un aparato situado al final de la pista.

¿Conoce las reglas?– el juez preguntaba al menor retador, quien asintió… - ¡El arma que utilizaran será el florete… ¿Está de acuerdo?! – el competidor volvió a asentir… entonces para empezar el asalto este ordena - ¡En guardia! – ambos competidores se saludan entre sí, al árbitro, y a los asistentes, poniendo la guarda del arma en la barbilla.

Los esgrimistas se colocan en la línea de "en guardia", su posición era con un pie adelantado sobre el otro, el brazo libre hacia atrás, y el brazo con el arma hacia el oponente. Entonces el árbitro dio la orden de comenzar… seguidamente ambos combatientes comenzaron a intentar tocarse sin salirse de la pista.

El enfrentamiento era parejo, entonces el mayor logra tras atacar, tocar con la punta el torso de su oponente, y abrir el marcador…

¡Touché! – el mayor sonríe, más no se descuida, rápidamente vuelven a colocarse en posición de "en guardia".

El contraataque del menor no se hizo esperar, y aunque parecía que el mayor iba a poder bloquearle no fue así, y el marcador indicó igualdad.

¡Touché! – dijo una suave voz…

El tercer periodo estaba a punto de terminar, las puntuaciones daban igualdad para ambos, apenas tres tocados para cada uno… y entonces, un bloqueo del menor, y un inesperado contraataque…

¡Touché!

¡Punto!... ¡Ganador, representante de primer año!

¡Bueno… eso quiere decir que nadie deberá servir a nadie! – el vencedor del encuentro mira a su adversario quien se quita lentamente la careta…

¡Exacto… vaya para ser de primer año, eres bueno…! – Mime miró al joven frente a él, quien lentamente también se había quitado su careta, al verlo quedó impresionado… "¡Pero que hermoso!"… - ¿Cómo te llamas? – habló lo mas sereno que pudo, pues lo había impresionado bastante ese joven, y no solo a él, a sus compañeros de aula también…

¡Shun Fénix… un placer conocerlo… Mime Benetnach! – el menor sonrió y luego se dirigió a su grupo que le festejaba la victoria…

"¿Shun?" – Mime se había quedado mudo, cómo no se dio cuenta, esa forma en que le venció, esa era la manera en que Ikki acababa con sus adversarios en ese deporte… "¿Así que tú eres su hermano?"…

---

Apenas y había podido dormir, sus amigos simplemente no podían dejar de alabar que haya derrotado a Mime Benetnasch… eso, no podía negar, le hizo sentir bien, por primera vez se había sentido emocionado de enfrentarse con alguien en un deporte tan apasiónate para él… por otra parte, su primer día había sido de lo más entretenido, hasta sin podérselo creer, comenzaba a considerar amigos a esos tres que compartirían su habitación como sus compañeros… y amigos, pues Hyoga, Seiya y Jabu realmente… él, los empezaba a sentir como amigos…

Un sonido lo inquietó… pero no, ya no era un niño pequeño, no tendría miedo… sintió como si alguien deambulara por el cuarto… seguramente era alguno de sus compañeros de cuarto… se cobijo mejor con sus sábanas y entonces si abrió los ojos algo asustado… una mano le taba el rostro mientras que otras le sujetaban las piernas y las manos… en vano intentaba liberarse, pues le era casi imposible, lo peor era que apenas y hacían ruido, sus amigos no sentían lo que estaba pasando… Lo habían sacado de su cuarto y llevado a otra parte…

¡Vas a pagar caro tu osadía, pequeño!

¡Mira que ofender al joven Mime!

¡Aquí no está tu hermano para cuidarte, será mejor que sepas respetar a tus superiores!

¡Suéltenme! – el menor se removió como pudo, más eso pareció divertir a sus atacantes, uno lo sostuvo con fuerza desde atrás, mientras otro le sujetaba el mentón y lo levantaba hacia su rostro…

¡Qué belleza, creo que nos vamos a divertir bastante! – Shun tragó duro, más no hizo lo que en ese momento le nacía hacer, que era llorar, estaba oscuro por lo que no veía los rostros de sus atacantes… más si sintió que aquel que se encontraba frente a él, deseaba besarlo…

¡Si fuera ustedes, no haría una cosa tan estúpida como esa!... ¡Ikki no les dará oportunidad siquiera de jactarse de lo ocurrido, de hecho, se llevaran su proeza a la tumba!... ¡SUÉLTENLO! – Mime había ingresado a ese oscuro lugar… los jóvenes parecieron inquietarse por su presencia e inmediatamente soltaron a Shun y huyeron.

¡Gracias! – el peli verde miró la salida, ya sin la presencia de aquellos sujetos notó que hacía bastante frío por lo que se abrazó a su cuerpo, el peli naranja lo miró, se veía por demás adorable con su piyama, por lo que se quitó su bata y se la puso al menor…

¡No hay de qué!... ¡No acostumbro permitir que nadie hoce vengarse en mi nombre! – Shun miró a Mime sonrió al aceptar la bata del mayor… - ¡Además…!

¿Además? – susurró el jovencito mirando al mayor…

¡Además… no iba a permitir que nadie me quitase el honor! – Mime no dio tiempo al peli verde a reaccionar, simplemente lo atrajo a su cuerpo sujetándole de la cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que su mano libre la colocó en su nuca para que no pudiera apartar el rostro… y lo besó…

Shun colocó sus manitas en el pecho del peli naranja, estaba tan sorprendido por esa acción que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, de hecho cuando el mayor fue introduciendo la lengua en su boca fue que pareció despertar e intentó alejar el cuerpo del peli naranja del suyo, más lo único que consiguió fue que el mayor profundizara más su beso…

¡Sabes rico! – fueron las palabras de Mime al menor al dejarlo libre… Shun lo miraba atónito, sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos esta ves si bien cargados de lágrimas, le demostraban al mayor el enfado del menor… y entonces…

Sin más lo abofeteó, le tiró la bata en la cara y salió corriendo… Mime se frotó el rostro, sonrió relamiéndose los labios… era dulce… le gustaba bastante…


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por sus reviews, lamento haber tardado en continuarlo, este fic ya lo tengo terminado pero como estoy ocupada con Compromiso la verdad se me paso un poco el actualizarlo… Lo siento, espero que les guste…_

**Capítulo 1º: Dulce**

Shun se había integrado maravillosamente a las actividades del instituto, era bastante popular, quizás demasiado… por ese motivo, jamás estaba solo, sus amigos y compañeros no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra… el menor había creído mejor no comentarles nada del incidente de la primera noche, ni a Hyoga, ni a Jabu y menos a Seiya, pues no sabia cómo iban a reaccionar, por otra parte, a ellos no les pareció nada mal, cerrar la puerta con llave por las noches.

Alguien que particularmente, no se había vuelto a acercar al menor era Mime, Shun simplemente evitaba en lo posible volver a cruzarse en su camino, y como era de conocimiento público que sus familias no eran lo que se diría amigas, a nadie le sorprendió… Shun no tenía ni siquiera miradas para los lugares en donde se sabía existía mayor concurrencia de estudiantes de tercer año, así lo consideraba mejor… no tentar al diablo, se repetía cuando ellos aparecían.

Mime tampoco forzaba encuentros… le gustaba observarlo desde lejos, aunque no podía negar que le disgustaban las atenciones que recibía de otros estudiantes, no solo de su mismo año, sino también de cursos, incluso, superiores al suyo propio. Los fines de semana, volvían a sus residencias, tres meses, eso era lo que había soportado el peli naranja, hasta que al fin le tocó algo de suerte, su grupo se enfrentaría en futbol con los del curso del peli verde…

¡Ustedes pueden, muchachos! – Shun estaba sentado en una banca, había confesado que jamás había jugado ese deporte, y bueno, no tenía en su casa tantos amigos como para hacerlo, por lo que apoyaba a todo pulmón a sus compañeros…

¡Vaya, el príncipe no juega! – Alberich se había dirigido a Mime, quien sonrió…

¡Quiero ganar! – susurró el peli naranja y su equipo asintió…

Shun observaba el juego… de tanto en tanto notaba como el peli naranja le dirigía insistentes miradas… eso le molestaba… su equipo estaba perdiendo… se mordió el labio frustrado, notó que Mime como capitán era excelente… suspiró…

¿Puedo sentarme a su lado? – un castaño que inmediatamente Shun reconoció como Aioria, el hermano del mejor amigo de su hermano Ikki, se había dirigido a él…

¡Claro! – le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente… - ¿Viene a ver a Seiya?

¿Qué tal lo esta haciendo mi primito? – murmuró observando seductoramente al menor, lo que ocasionó un sonrojo generalizado.

¡Jejeje… creo que a nadie de mi equipo le va muy bien! – susurró mirando hacia la chancha, y encontrándose gracias a ello, con la mirada furibunda de Mime… - ¡Uhmm… aunque tal ves podamos ayudar!

¡No entiendo! – hablo el mayor…

¡Llámeme Shun, por favor! – el menor sonrió y tomó entre sus manos la mano del castaño, quien lo miró confuso… más no le desagrado en lo absoluto el gesto.

¡Shun… ¿qué estas tramando?! – más el grito de "GOL" por parte del equipo de primero, respondió su pregunta… notó pues que el capitán de tercero, no apartaba la mirada de ellos…

---

¡Nada mal un empate ehh, Shun! – Seiya estaba feliz, los goles los había metido justamente él…

¡Nada mal amigo… realmente todos lo hicieron muy bien! – Shun sonreía mientras se dirigían al comedor, pues realmente tenían algo de sed y Seiya tenía hambre…

¡Por cierto… ¿De qué tanto hablabas con Aioria?! – Hyoga no había podido evitar darse cuenta de todo lo ocurrido…

¡Jejeje… de nada en particular… aunque me pidió para cenar en su compañía esta noche! – el menor se sonrojó al decirlo…

¿Y qué respondiste? – preguntó Jabu metiéndose al fin en la conversación, y mirando curioso al menor…

¡Pues… le dije que sí! – Shun estaba más rojo que de costumbre… al verlo tan contento sus amigos, aunque con algo de celos, no pudieron evitar sonreír también.

Mime que justo había pasado junto a los menores al momento de esa confesión apresuró el paso… Hagen, Fenril y Alberich notaron rápidamente el enfado de su líder…

¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – pregunto el peli celeste seriamente.

Mime los miró, y luego dirigió su mirada al peli verde, sonrió con cierta malicia…

---

¡Listo! – Shun había terminado de arreglarse, sus amigos ya se habían ido a cenar… él salió de su cuarto en dirección al lugar donde le dijera Aioria, iba a esperarlo, se sentía nervioso… no podía negar que el castaño, era muy interesante… además que lo miraba de una manera, que sencillamente le pintaba un montón de colores a su rostro… - ¡Respira, Shun, todo saldrá bien!

Cuando llegó al lugar acordado no encontró a nadie… le resulto extraño, más no le dio mucha importancia, tal vez sólo se había atrasado, se quedó hechizado por la belleza de la noche un momento, hacía frío, fue entonces que sintió el calor de una campera, por lo que sonrió y volteó para agradecerle al mayor…

¡Gracias…. Ai… ¿Mime?! – el menor intentó retroceder, pero el peli naranja se lo impidió…

¡Espera… tú y yo, empezamos mal… permíteme disculparme por lo que pasó… yo… uhmmm… me gustaría que nos llevemos mejor! – el peli naranja miraba sereno al más joven, quien se veía bellamente enojado.

¡Esta bien, por mí esta olvidado… ahora si me disculpa! – el peli verde intentó irse, más Mime lo impidió sosteniéndole del brazo…

¿Por qué no cena, conmigo?

¡No gracias!

¡Es una pena…! – esas palabras hicieron que el menor se detuviera y volteara a ver el rostro del mayor…

¿Dónde está Aioria?

¡Uhmmm… creo que por error lo encerramos en el sauna! – Mime lo dijo con malicia, el menor cambió su expresión enfadada a una preocupada, y salió corriendo… no pensó dos veces al ver aquella silla que impedía que el picaporte de la puerta de ese lugar pudiera abrirse, por lo que la quitó, entro al sauna buscando al castaño, pero no encontró nada… de hecho, ese lugar no se había preparado.

¡Diablos… "¡Una trampa!"…! – Shun se volteó para salir, pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada, con él y Mime, encerrados en ese lugar - ¡No me parece divertido!

¡No esperaba que lo fuera! – Mime se acercó lentamente al menor, quien iba retrocediendo… el pequeño intentó salir de su alcance, pero el peli naranja fue más rápido y lo tomo de ambas muñecas… acercándolo de este modo más a él - ¡Me molesta… me molesta mucho!

¿Ehhhh? – Shun no pudo reaccionar, cuando se percató sus labios ya habían sido asaltados por los del mayor, quien le obligó a colocar uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello mientras que con la otra mano, atraía mas su cuerpo al de él.

Ese beso era demandante… cada vez se profundizaba más, lentamente el peli verde se dejó arrastrar por él, y simplemente la ausencia de aire, les obligó a separarse…

---

Seiya le había avisado, que su primo fue solicitado por su padre, y que por eso no pudo asistir a su cita, Shun simplemente sonrió, se preparó para dormir, y se acostó… sólo que al estar en silencio y sobre su cama, lo único que no podía conseguir era dormir… no podía quitar de su mente ese beso, y menos pudo apartar de su mente, todas las cosas que había sentido en el ínterin, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sabía que debía estar todo colorado en ese momento… ya pasadas las horas, el cansancio al fin lo venció.

En otra de las habitaciones del Instituto el Imperial, un peli naranja tampoco podía conciliar el sueño fácilmente, no le comentó nada de lo ocurrido a sus amigos… ya en su cama, de tanto en tanto, acariciaba sus labios y sonreía… era tan dulce, aún podía sentir su calidez… terminó huyendo nuevamente de él, pero esta vez no lo abofeteó… sonrió con mayor picardía, realmente le gustaba…

La mañana trajo una nueva novedad, lo que estaba ocasionándole mas miraditas, más sonrisitas, y más notas de admiradores al menor…

¿Qué esta pasando? – dijo al fin el más joven a sus amigos cuando terminaba de leer una nota que le decía que realmente le gustaría que saliera con él…

¡Creo que es esto, Shun! – Jabu le entregó al peli verde una revista, en la tapa…

¡Ohhh Hooo!... ¡Rayos… se ve muy bien… Mi padre va a estar tan feliz! – murmuró el más joven con ironía… la imagen de su tío en la portada era magnífica, se preguntaba cómo le iría a este con su papá… pues seguro él también ya estaba enterado...

Shun tomó la revista de las manos de su amigo, y fue a buscar un lugar más tranquilo para verla, sin las miradas insistentes de los demás jóvenes… se sentó en un lugar lo más alejado del bullicio, que pudo encontrar, vio con curiosidad todas la imágenes, su tío podía modelar cualquier tipo de ropa, todas le quedaban bien… la última vez que fue a su casa, este no estaba, y su padre por tal motivo estaba extrañamente alterado…

¡Ahora si va a estar enojado! – murmuró sorprendido al ver, cual era una de las empresas que patrocinaban esas fotos… - ¡Esta pertenece a la familia Benetnasch!

¡Así es… parece que a mi padre le interesa bastante tu tío!

¡Mime!

¡No te asuste… no podría hacerte daño! – el peli naranja había sujeto a Shun por el brazo para que no huyera, lo acercó más a su cuerpo, y volvió a besarlo - ¡Y déjame decirte que lo entiendo!

¡Mi… me! – el peli verde lo alejó como pudo, lo miró serio, y nuevamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín… - ¡Deja de hacer eso!

¿No te gusto? – el mayor se le acercó nuevamente, el mas joven retrocedió…

¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – murmuró el más joven dejando de retroceder…

¡Me gustas… quiero que seas para mí!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin de semana, por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en aquel cabellos de zanahoria tan endiabladamente sexi, ni siquiera su hermano estaba esta vez en la mansión, aunque a él no podría contarle nada, Ikki había ido a Italia para arreglar asuntos de la familia, después pasaría a Alemania para acordar unos asuntos de negocios… y después volvería, bueno no se había ido solo, se llevó con él a sus amigos Shiryu, Issac y Aioros… por otra parte, su tío había viajado el jueves, según avisó llegaría esa tarde, su padre estaba trabajando en su despacho, y él, una vez que terminó sus tareas, decidió ir al jardín… A eso del medio día, escuchó un auto llegar… fue corriendo a la entrada y saltó por el cuello de su tío…

¡Mi ángel… que bonito estas! – Afrodita abrazó con fuerzas al menor, otro más fue a recibirlo, pero no con una sonrisa en el rostro, sino con un enfado claro e intimidatorio - ¡¿Que tal Marko?!

¡Tenemos que hablar! – dijo el peli azul sin un asomo de cortesía…

¡Suerte! – susurró el menor después de ver la expresión de su padre, aunque tampoco la expresión de su tío parecía sumisa… ahí definitivamente ardería Troya. Se acercó con cuidado a la puerta del despacho, tragó duro al escuchar la discusión… eso no acabaría bien…

¡Dime si me han informado bien!... ¿Estas saliendo con Julián Benetnasch?

¡Si!... ¡Algún problema!

Definitivamente eso iba a acabar mal, Shun no sabía si quedarse ahí o irse a su cuarto… si interrumpir, o dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso… tal vez era tiempo de que su padre, hiciera lo que había acostumbrado siempre, imponer su voluntad y tomar lo que deseaba… jamás entendieron, ni él ni Ikki, por que con su tío él era diferente… tal vez por que su tío tenía un carácter tan especial como el de su padre, y lo más importante, jamás le había demostrado miedo.

¡Jajaja… CLARO QUE TENGO PROBLEMAS… ÉL ES MI ENEMIGO!

¡Tú lo dijiste… tú enemigo, no el mío… ahhh y no me grites!

¡PUES SI ES MI ENEMIGO, TAMBIÉN LO ES DE MIS HIJOS!

¡Lo dudo, Shun e Ikki no tienen por qué cargar con tus enemigos… además, si lo mío con Julián prospera, él sería el tío de Shun!

Shun se tapó la boca, eso su tío debió guardárselo… hubo un silencio muy incómodo, rotó por la caída de algunos objetos… y luego…

¡PUES SI TÚ SIGUES SALIENDO CON ESE TIPO… OLVIDATE DE SHUN… NO LO VOLVERÁS A VER!

¡NO PUEDES IMPEDIRME VER A MI SOBRINO, NO SEAS ANIMAL… Y DEJA DE GRITARME, QUE NO ME ASUSTAS!

¡Ah si!... ¡Pues te digo esto, Afrodita, o dejas de ver a ese sujeto, o te vas de esta casa!... ¡Pero recuerda, si lo haces, no volverás a ver a mi hijo!

Shun supo desde el momento que escucho el tono malicioso de voz de su padre, que saldría con algo como eso, sus ojos se cargaron de lágrimas, sin importar lo serio de la discusión entre ellos, su padre jamás había recurrido a una amenaza como esa…

¡Con que esas tenemos… y si lo pones así! - El menor notó lo cargado en la voz de su tío… eso no le gusto, pues sabía que no hablaría Dita, sino su gran orgullo… - ¡ADIOS!

---

Intentaba contener sus lágrimas, ver a su adorado tío empacar sus cosas lo estaba destruyendo… Afrodita también parecía luchar por no dejarse llevar en un mar de lágrimas… miró al menor, Shun se mordió el labio inferior y sin poderlo contener ya, fue a abrazarlo…

¡No te vayas… no me dejes! – Shun sabía que sus palabras herirían a su tío, y en el fondo sabía que era justamente eso lo que esperaba su padre, pero no podía evitar lo que sentía…

¡Shun, mi niño… entiéndeme… he pasado aquí más tiempo del que debí, me aproveche de la hospitalidad de tu padre… doce años es mucho… es hora de que me vaya! – aquellas palabras le desgarraban el alma, más intentó no dejarse llevar, esa vez no… su relación con el que fuera su cuñado era cada vez peor, y eso no podía ser así… no era sano ni para él, ni para su amado sobrino.

Shun miró al mayor, le entendía a la perfección… y eso le daba rabia, su padre siempre había obtenido y retenido todo lo que deseaba… no entendía cómo diablos dejaba ir a su tío…

¡Entiendo… pero te voy a extrañar! – susurró el peli verde casi sin ánimos.

¡Nos seguiremos viendo… lo prometo!

Marko no había salido a despedir a Afrodita, Shun supo sin necesidad de verlo, que estaba furioso… y se pondría peor al saber que su tío llevó todo menos todos los obsequios que en todos esos años su padre le había hecho. Cuando subió por las escaleras, notó que su padre estaba viendo el cuarto de su tío, aquella mirada la reconoció de inmediato…

¿Papá? – susurró, el mayor lo miró… - ¡Sólo no le hagas daño! – lo había hecho, su padre sonrió, sabía que le había dado carta blanca a su padre, y lo que le hizo sentir un poco culpable fue, que en ese momento lo único que deseaba era a su tío de vuelta.

Se encerró en su cuarto, y ahí si ya no lo retuvo más, lloró como un niño pequeñito al que se le había quitado el juguete… le dolía lo que pasó, le dolió ver que su padre sufría, y ver que su tío sufría también, por que sólo un tonto no se daría cuenta de que ambos sentían lo mismo por el otro… el sonido de su celular, llamó su atención, lo tomo… no conocía el número, pero igual respondió…

¡Hola! – susurró y escucho…

_¡Hola!... ¿Cómo estas?_

¡Bien… ¿Quién habla… no tengo registrado su número?

_¡Realmente me gustaron tus besos… quería saber si querías salir conmigo mañana!_

¡Mime!… - las mejillas del peli verde se sonrojaron violentamente…

_¡¿Quieres verme?!... ¡¿Podríamos ir al cine o quizás al parque?!_

¡Yo….! – el menor no sabía que decir… ni siquiera sabía si podría salir, aunque si su papá se enterará de con quien, le diría que no sin ningún reparo.

_¡Nos veremos mañana en el parque cerca del Instituto a las dieciséis horas… no me dejes esperando!... ¡Parece que necesitas hablar!_

No le dio tiempo de negarse, ni de aceptar, Mime simplemente había dado por sentado, que iría… tragó duro, y sonrió por su picardía… ese sujeto si que sabía ponerlo nervioso, y eso, no podía negar… le gustaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba nervioso, le preocupaba que no viniera, aunque, en su interior estaba seguro que sí lo haría… y esa suposición era la correcta, puntualmente llegó, bajo del auto, y lo buscó con la mirada…

¡Shun… me alegra que hayas venido! – Mime se había acercado, y le sonría amablemente.

¡Necesitaba salir! – susurró el más joven.

Esa tarde Shun descubrió algo que ignoraba… ese peli naranja era muy parecido a él, tenían hasta los mismos gustos, lo llevó al cine, al museo, le hablaba de música… el menor no podía más que aceptar que realmente le estaba gustando ese joven…

¡Y bien… me dirás por qué estas triste! – Mime se sentó en una banca en el parque, no sin antes tomar la mano del menor, para que se le acercara.

¡Nada que mi padre no pueda arreglar! – susurro mirando directo a sus ojos…

¡Eres hermoso… di que aceptas que seamos novios! – Mime volvió a ponerse de pie, Shun lo miraba asombrado… no era un pedido, era una orden, se sonrojó por eso…

¡No…! – Shun solo negó, y la mirada amable del peli naranja cambio a una enfadada, el peli verde intentó retroceder pero Mime se lo impidió tomándole de la cintura, acercando en el proceso su rostro al del menor…

¡Fue mi error… Seremos novios! – el mayor besó apasionado al más joven, en ese momento le importaba un rayo, que sus familias fueran enemigas, a él le gustaba el pequeño, y a pesar de la negativa, sabía que al pequeño también le gustaba él… no lo iba a dejar escapar… no acostumbraba permitir eso…

Sonrió al ver el sonrojo y la sorpresa en su rostro… Shun lo miraba sumamente sorprendido, aunque por el ligero brillo en sus ojos, supo que aquello le gusto…

¡No… creo que haya problema! – dijo al fin el menor algo apenado.

Cuando llegó a su casa, no podía estarse quieto de la felicidad… estaba muy emocionado… uno de los sirvientes le avisó que su padre avisó que no vendría a dormir… no le pareció extraño, considerando que esa mañana había hecho muchas llamadas telefónicas… subió a su cuarto, se dio un baño, y luego cenó… estaba contento… ese sería el secreto de ambos… por el momento… un secreto entre Mime y él.

---

La semana pasó sin demasiadas novedades, excepto que Afrodita hizo un viaje relámpago a no se sabía exactamente dónde, el domingo… a Shun le sorprendió que su tío hiciera eso, y entonces sólo sonrió pensando en… "¡_llamadas, no fue a dormir… ayyy papi!_"… por otra parte, Mime se comportaba como un tirano cuando se veían en los pasillos, todos notaban la rivalidad que reinaban entre ellos, los amigos tanto de Shun como de Mime, creían que eso era muy normal, considerando las familias de las que provenían, más en aquellos ratos libres, a veces en el bosque, otras veces en alguna aula libre, o en el depósito del Instituto la historia era otra…

¡Te extrañe! – susurra el peli verde abrazándose cariñosamente al cuello del peli naranja cuando se encontraron en el deposito.

¡Demuéstralo! - susurró el mayor, acercando más su cuerpo al del joven, rozando su nariz a la del pequeño, para por fin dejarse besar por él.

Sus besos eran tiernos y tímidos, eso enloquecía al peli naranja… después simplemente conversaban de todo, Shun solía quedarse recostado entre sus brazos, dejando que sus cabellos sean acariciados por el mayor, mientras se sentaban sobre unas colchonetas, que había en ese lugar.

¡Detesto los fines de semana! – susurraba Mime, al fin después de proferir un profundo suspiro.

¿Por qué? – el peli verde le miró con curiosidad.

¡Por que no puedo tenerte así… además, por que a pesar de que somos vecinos, nunca te veo cuando estas en tu casa! – Mime hablo sin dudar, miraba firme al pequeño, por lo que este estaba seguro de la sinceridad de sus palabras…

¡Mime… ¿sabes que esto no va a durar verdad?! – Shun hablaba serio, sabía a la perfección que ese era un tema no muy bien recibido… en toda esa semana, no le había permitido tocarlo.

¡Escúchame bien… y ten muy presente mis palabras… va a durar el tiempo que queramos que dure!... ¡Me gustas mucho… y no se si sabías, pero todo lo que me gusta, lo tengo! – el peli naranja sonrió malicioso ante la mirada indignada del menor.

¡Y tú escúchame a mi… no soy un objeto que puedes tener… soy Shun Fénix… y te estoy diciendo la realidad, cuando mi familia se enteré…! – Shun lo decía entre serio y triste, eso molestó al mayor, quien impidió que siguiera hablando, pues lo acalló con sus labios…

¡Cuando llegue ese momento pensaremos en eso!... ¡Vamos… no tengas miedo… no permitiré que nadie te haga daño! – Mime murmuraba entre besos, mientras que Shun le contestaba…

¿Y si el que me hace daño… eres tú? – el peli verde hablo casi sin voz…

¡Yo sólo intentaría lastimarte… si tú… hozaras dejarme!

Ambos sonrieron como si aquellas palabras sólo fueran un juego, aunque los dos entendían que iban muy enserio.

---

Al llegar a su casa tan temprano, y sin avisar, sabía que daría una sorpresa a quien estuviese ahí… aunque la verdad, la sorpresa se la llevó él… iba a entrar silencioso al cuarto de su padre… ya abrió la puerta… metió la cabeza… y ahí estaba… su querido padre… pero no sólo…

¡Tío! – susurró y sus mejillas se tiñeron inmediatamente de carmín, alguien tapó su boca, y le rodeó con su brazo para inmovilizarlo…

¡Shhhh… no hagas ruido, pequeño!

¡Ikki! – dijo el menor en un susurro cuando ambos estaban a una distancia prudencial de la habitación.

¡Mi pequeño… no te alarmes… parece que al fin nuestro padre hizo lo que hace tanto esperábamos que hiciera!

¡Hermano… te extrañe…! – el menor abrazó a su hermano con fuerza… sonrió pícaro en complicidad con el mayor… - ¡Creo que saludaré a papá mas tarde!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese tiempo pasó sin que pudiera ser notado… la boda de Marko Fénix con Afrodita Andrómeda fue todo un suceso, se habían casado en Francia y por lo mismo, toda la familia fue a ese país… Shun se despidió de su novio, y prometió serle fiel… cosa que cumplió… además que con su hermano a lado le era imposible distraerse en nada, ni en nadie… pues el mayor se había propuesto junto a su prometida, Pandora, que nadie era lo suficientemente adorable para él.

¡Si hermano… jejeje… ya Pandora, por favor, no diga eso!

Mime por su parte, fue a visitar a su abuelo… ahí se enteró de algo que realmente le desagradó… su abuelo le exigía a su padre, que fuera a culminar sus estudios en una de las prestigiosas academias de Inglaterra, dónde también estaban sus primos… su padre prometió pensarlo, más por la mirada del anciano, el peli naranja supo, que su padre quizás no podría negarse.

¡No quiero, padre!... ¡No lo haré!...

---

Desde que volvieron de las vacaciones estaba raro… ninguno había comentado mucho de lo vivido en el tiempo en que no estuvieron juntos, pero sabía que él si había contado algo… en cambio, el peli naranja estaba distante y callado… casi no le prestaba atención, y eso le estaba molestando… suspiró largamente al notar que por lo visto, no vendría… era la tercera vez en la semana que lo plantaba…

¡Mime!... – susurró con insoportables deseos de llorar… salió molesto del depósito… no se fijó muy bien el camino… la única pregunta que perturbaba su alma era… "¿Por qué?"…

Despertó sobresaltado… miró su reloj…

¡Rayos! – corrió a todo lo que daban sus fuerzas… pero al llegar ya no estaba… se sentó resignado sobre el piso... - ¡Shun, perdón!... "¿Cómo haré para decirte que me iré?"…


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por sus reviews… aquí les dejo la conti… besos_

**Capítulo 2º: Dolor**

No habían hablado en todo el día por más que el peli naranja había intentado buscar el momento indicado, el peli verde parecía rehuirle, eso lo estaba desesperando por lo que con ayuda de sus amigos ideo una treta, en la que el menor cayó…

¡Mime! – Shun entraba en la enfermería como alma que llevaba el diablo, le habían dicho que el peli naranja había tenido un accidente, y que estaba muy mal, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho fue directo a ese lugar, cuando entro en la enfermería, miró con atención en cada cubículo donde se encontraban las camas, ocho en total, y en el último se hallaba el mayor… - ¡Mime!

El menor se colocó a un costado de la cama, el peli naranja tenía los ojos cerrados, más al sentir la cercanía del más joven los abrió, y en un ágil movimiento colocó al más joven en el lecho, mientras él se le colocaba encima…

¡Ahora sí, vas a escucharme! – Mime sonreía pues la expresión de Shun era de absoluta sorpresa… rozó sus labios para que reaccionara, por lo que el más joven parpadeó como analizando la información… parecía a punto de regañar al mayor, más los labios de Mime se lo impidieron - ¡Me quedé dormido… tengo problemas familiares… te amo, no me alejes de ti!

¿Me amas? – Shun se sonrojó violentamente por aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar sonreír complacido por las mismas… por lo que devolvió con igual pasión el beso que le era dado.

---

¿Irte? – Shun había escuchado todo lo que el peli naranja le decía, le dolía la idea de que se cumpliera, pero entendía que no podría evitar que sucediera, así como Mime lo sabía también.

¡Así es… mi abuelo desea que asista a ese lugar, y mi padre no puede hacer nada para evitarlo!… - Mime no había podido callarlo más, pues el tiempo de su partida se acercaba.

¡Entiendo… entonces… esto es un rompimiento! – susurró el más joven mirando al cielo…

¡No! – Mime se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva por aquellas palabras - ¡Es una advertencia, yo volveré y más te vale a ti, serme fiel!

¡Pues te digo lo mismo! – Shun se abrazó a su cuello y se refugió entre esos brazos… - ¡Si me llegaras a ser infiel, juro por lo más sagrado para mí, que es el recuerdo de mi madre, que te sacaré de mi mente… y de mi corazón!

Mime no dijo nada ante aquellas palabras abrazó con fuerza ese frágil cuerpo, definitivamente él volvería para estar a su lado… y si llegara a pasar que el menor lo olvidara, se valdría de todos los medios de los que disponía para hacerlo volver, así fuera en contra de sus deseos.

---

Se escapó del colegio para ir a despedirlo, sólo su tío Afrodita sabía de la relación que tenía con Mime, su hermano, estaba seguro, lo sabía también más no decía nada al respecto… no se atrevió a presentarse frente a Mime, simplemente lo vio de lejos, le escribió un mensaje de texto por el celular y se lo envió… "_Cuídate, sabes que te amo… no me olvides, yo no lo haré_"…

Leyó el mensaje y sonrió… sabía que estaba por algún lugar espiándolo… pero no podía buscarlo como era su deseo. Hagen iría con él al igual que Fenril, más Alberich se quedaría a cumplir una misión… él se encargaría de cuidar a su niño hasta su regreso… pues él volvería, y deseaba que esas esmeraldas solo lo siguieran viendo a él.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un año, doce meses, cuarenta y ocho semanas, trescientos sesenta y cinco días, unas ocho mil setecientos sesenta horas… ese era el tiempo en que Shun no veía ni sabía nada de Mime… y su reloj acababa de indicarle una hora más a todo ese cálculo… suspiró audiblemente, su tío Afrodita no dejaba de observarlo, miró con cierto aire preocupado a su esposo, quien parecía simplemente furioso…

¡Tú ganas, Dita… acepto, pero nada de exhibirlo demasiado, me entendiste! – Marko miraba serio a su hijo menor, su más bella joya estaba sumamente deprimido, sabía que era por algún amor de colegio, aunque no sabía quien era, de haberlo sabido ya le habría arrancado el corazón del pecho con sus propias manos, por el sufrimiento que le estaba ocasionando a su pequeño ángel.

Ikki había tenido que ir a arreglar asuntos importantes en nombre de su padre en Italia, después viajaría por dos días a Londres para firmar unos documentos, para seguidamente pasar por Alemania en busca de su prometida, y después ambos volverían a Japón.

Marko no estaba nada de acuerdo, pero pasados unos día tuvo que admitir que su hermoso pececito tenía razón… el peli turquesa había llevado a Shun con él a una sesión de fotografías, y como era de esperarse la cámara se enamoró de él, es más, rápidamente el rostro del menor se dejaba ver en las revistas más populares de Japón… y aunque antes de eso no le faltaban pretendientes, después, definitivamente le estaban sobrando.

¡Vamos Shun, es hora de Matemática! – Hyoga le hablaba a su amigo, este estaba nuevamente mirando hacia la nada… supo de inmediato que pensaba en Mime, miró a sus otros dos amigos, y estos también parecían disgustados…

¡Vamos! – susurró el menor…

¡Creo que deberías olvidarlo, Shun… si no escribe es por que ya no piensa en ti! – Jabu supo que sus palabras herirían al más joven, quien lo miró a los ojos sorprendido por aquellas palabras, cuando Shun fue descubierto hecho un mar de lágrimas una tarde de otoño, le había confesado todo lo ocurrido con Mime a sus amigos… estos al principio le apoyaron, pero el silencio de parte del peli naranja, les hizo desear que el peli verde lo olvidara por fin, pues su recuerdo lo estaba lastimando.

¡Jabu, es un tonto y un bruto… pero el tiene razón!

¡Gracias, Seiya! – el castaño claro miró con desdén a su amigo… quien en ese justo momento acariciaba delicadamente de los cabellos al menor…

¡Lamento esto, muchachos… estaré mejor, lo prometo! – Shun se dirigió velozmente a la clase de matemática…

¡Deberíamos avisarle a Ikki! – el castaño oscuro fue el que hablo…. - ¡Le avisaré a mi primo… que él le avise a Ikki!

¡¡Si!!

---

Las clases lo dejaban extenuado, miró su calendario, quería terminar rápido con toda esa tortura, sin mucho problema se había convertido en el mejor, era popular, no solo entre las mujeres sino entre los hombres… había notado desde el principio que se ganó el rencor de su primo, no era que le importara mucho, su intensión al sobre salir no era ganarse la predilección de su abuelo, era simplemente terminar pronto para cuidar de sus intereses en Japón…

¡Shun! – susurró al volver a ver la revista que Hagen le había entregado, se veía más hermoso aún, su fallido intento de huir, poco después de llegar a ese lugar, le había merecido el castigo de su abuelo, de que no tuviera más contacto con Japón de lo necesario… sin embargo Alberich fue un gran informante, y él, como amigo e hijo de uno de los miembros de la organización era justamente una de las excepciones para comunicarse con Japón… por otra parte, sus responsabilidades eran tales, que simplemente no podía hacerse de tiempo, pero religiosamente le había escrito una carta a su adorado niño, cada mes, aunque el pequeño no le haya contestado ninguna.

¡Mime… deja de pensar en tu niño un rato… tengo una mala noticia para ti! – Hagen había ingresado al cuarto junto con Fenril.

¿Qué ocurre? – el peli naranja conocía muy bien a sus amigos, cuando tenían esas expresiones era por que le iban a comentar algo que no le iba a gustar.

¡Acabo de escuchar a tu primo, que por cierto esta furioso, que tu abuelo piensa comprometerte con Hilda Polaris! – Fenril lo dijo rápidamente sin rodeos.

¡Si eso ya lo sabía, mi padre me lo dijo… pues que mi abuelo siga pensado que aceptaré, me faltan dos años para terminar, una vez que lo haga, regresaré a Japón, y no me pienso llevar a Hilda conmigo! – Mime no miró a sus amigos al hablar, se había puesto realmente furioso con la noticia… más ya pensaría en algo…

¡Otra cosa! – susurró el peli celeste.

¡Tú abuelo le ha declarado la guerra a las empresas de la familia Fénix en todo el mundo! – Hagen lo había dicho con cuidado, mirando las reacciones de su amigo…

¡Jejeje contaba con eso… no se preocupen… mi abuelo no sabe el favor que me está haciendo!... ¡Ya se me ocurrirá una manera de hacer de nuestras familias… una! – Mime sonrió con picardía y sus amigos lo imitaron… - ¡Ahhh y en lo que respecta a Hilda… a ella le gusta mi primo… se que me ayudará!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trabajar le hacía bien, y mas que eso, viajar… a su padre le había costado un montón acostumbrarse, pero al final, había aceptado que lo hiciera, después de todo no podía negar que el modelaje estaba en sus venas… y es que, ni siquiera el mayor podía evitar quedar embelesado por las imágenes de su hijo en las revistas… las coleccionaba todas… al igual que su hijo Ikki y su nuera… pues su primogénito se había casado ya con Pandora…

¡Tu hermano es hermoso, amor… pero ir sólo a ese viaje… él es muy joven! – la peli oscura hablaba mirando a su cuñadito empacar sus cosas…

¡No irá solo… irá con Dita, él no dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño, además… Inglaterra es el lugar al que quiere ir! - eso último el peli azul lo dijo susurrante, su esposa sabía a la perfección a qué se refería…

¡De todas maneras… y justo por que irá ahí… no tienes miedo! – la joven abrazó a su esposo…

¡No irá sólo, además ya es tiempo que conozca la realidad de ese tipo… después de eso, te aseguro que mi hermanito, podrá vivir al fin! – Ikki sonó frío… temía que el pequeño sufriera, pero él estaría ahí para brindarle apoyo… pues sabía, que a pesar de su apariencia, Shun era muy fuerte.

---

Su llegada era un absoluto secreto, su padre se encargó de eso… Hyoga lo había acompañado a más de su tío… como eran vacaciones estaba bien… lamentaba que Jabu y Seiya hayan reprobado esas materias y se hubieran tenido que quedar para regularizarlas, seguro que sería muy emocionante si estaban todos… pero su objetivo además de trabajar, era verlo… extrañaba su mirada naranja y sus cabellos de zanahoria… cerró sus ojos debido al frío… y su tío lo cobijó mejor con los abrigos…

¡Bien Shun, prometo que después de terminar con tus sesiones te llevaré al lugar donde averigüé esos jóvenes estarán justamente por una competencia de esgrima! – le susurró el peli turquesa a su sobrino…

¡Gracias… vamos Hyoga!

Shun rápidamente termino con sus deberes… estaba agotado, pero contento… su corazón latía a mil… sentía que su cuerpo temblaba y no era por el frío… "Mime"…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por deseos de su abuelo después de la competencia debía salir con Hilda… su padre como siempre estaba en primera fila apoyándolo… se preguntaba cómo estaría… él sabía que después de la boda del tío de su niño, quedó algo deprimido, pero sabía que iba a superarlo, ahora él era la mano derecha de su abuelo y tenía muchas responsabilidades, aunque sabía que su padre estaba más que dispuesto a renunciar a su posición, pues al igual que él, extrañaba horrores su hogar en Japón…

¡Felicidades, Hijo!

¡Vaya, Mime eres muy bueno… muchas felicidades! – una joven de larga cabellera celeste lo abrazaba…

¡Gracias, no es para tanto! – Mime sonrió cordial…

¿Qué les parece festejar en algún restaurant… iré por el auto, los espero afuera dentro de quince minutos! – Julián salió del lugar dejando a los jóvenes…

¡Tú padre es muy amable… pero creo que debe sentirse muy solo! – la joven se abrazó del brazo del peli naranja quien le sonrió… ella no se contuvo y le robo un suave beso… - ¡Realmente eres lindo!

---

Afrodita decidió esperar a su sobrino afuera, la verdad no se había querido encontrar con alguien en particular, pero el destino nuevamente le jugaba mal…

¡Julián… tanto tiempo! – el peli turquesa miró apenado al mayor.

Julián no lo pensó siquiera, se acercó lentamente a aquel hermoso joven… quien parecía desear huir… acarició su rostro con ternura… y sus miradas se encontraron…

¡Sólo dime… ¿Eres feliz?!... – el menor asintió… y el peli azul, suspiró y sonrió… - ¡Yo jamás te permitiría salir sin la correspondiente vigilancia… Mascara es descuidado!

---

Shun corrió con todas sus fuerzas… lo había visto… la estaba besando, sus ojos no podían ya contener sus lágrimas, Hyoga no pudo darle alcance… el peli verde se ocultó en un baño, y sollozó con fuerza… "¡Mime… ¿por qué… quien es esa mujer… por qué la besabas?!"… secó sus lagrimas como pudo, deseaba salir de ese lugar ya… sentía que odiaba al peli naranja… cuando salió en dirección al estacionamiento vio a su tío frente al padre de Mime… este le acarició y sin más, lo besó…

¡Suelte a mi tío! – Shun lo dijo con fuerza e ira… miró con desdén al mayor… y mirándolo con enfado tomó a su tío del brazo y lo sacó de ahí… el mayor estaba tan anonadado por el más joven que no pudo reaccionar…

¡Así que tú eres el desvelo de mi hijo! – susurró percatándose al fin que esos hermosos ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas… y entonces recordó… "¡Mime esta con Hilda!"…

---

¡Shun… mi niño… ¿qué ocurre? – Dita miró al menor hecho un mar de lágrimas… él mismo se sentía avergonzado por lo que había visto su sobrino, pero entendió de inmediato que el motivo de su tristeza era otro…

¡Lo odio, tío… me engaño… lo odio… más te vale a ti no hacerle lo mismo a mi papá…! – Shun abrazó al peli turquesa…

¡Tranquilo… amo a tu padre, lo sabes… ¿Qué pasó con Mime?! – Afrodita lo abrazó con fuerzas, en la limosina ya los esperaba Hyoga, quien entendió a la perfección que lo mejor sería ir a lado del chofer, para no incomodar al más joven…

¡Tío… yo creí que me amaba… lo detesto…!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de lo que le dijo su padre, enloqueció, necesitaba explicarle a Shun la situación… pero no tenía idea de donde buscarlo… más rápidamente uno de los informantes de su padre, le dijo lo que necesitaba saber… Shun saldría en unas fotografías en uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de Londres, y que aprovecharía para participar de jurado juvenil en una competencia artística… justo en el suyo… ahí aprovecharía para explicarle… era una suerte que hubiera esa competencia de música, y que su colegio fuera la cede… por lo menos la suerte le sonreía un poco…

Lo vio llegar en compañía de Hyoga, Hagen sonrió, y le dijo que él se encargaría del rubio… Shun participaría como jurado… se veía muy hermoso y coqueteaba con todos y todas… Mime apretó el puño… él también participaba de esa competencia… y justo en ese momento le tocaba a él demostrar sus habilidades… notó la mirada fría del menor…

Cuando Mime empezó a ejecutar su instrumento, su corazón palpitó y deseó llorar de nuevo… sintió el calor de una mano sobre las suya…

¡Ejecuta maravillosamente… ¿verdad?! – un joven de ojos magentas lo miraba, era de finas facciones, muy hermoso, con una sonrisa amable, rápidamente Shun supo quien era, pues además de jurado, también era un talentoso flautista…

¡¿Usted es Sorrento?! – susurró, y se sonrojo al sentir como delicadamente el mayor besaba su mano…

¡Así es… un placer… Shun!

Esa tarde, el concurso lo ganó Mime… más su ira hacía parecer que había perdido de manera humillante… no podía borrar de su mente la sonrisa tan dulce y melancólica que Shun le dedicaba al peli lila…

¡Maldición!... "¡Shun!"…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaban las semanas… lo había llorado todas ellas, su hermano intentaba consolarlo, su tío también, y su padre… por lo que a este último se le ocurrió algo…

¡Marko… ¿qué pasa… qué estas tramando?! – Afrodita ingresó al despacho… se acurrucó entre los brazos de su esposo… no le gustaba nada ver sufrir a su pequeño, deseaba llorar él también, al volver de Londres le había contado todo a su esposo… incluso la despedida con Julián… se asombro al ver la tranquilidad con lo que tomó eso último… como si no hubiera escuchado que lo besó… como si sólo hubiera escuchado que admitía que lo amaba a él…

¡Descuida, amor… te aseguro que Shun saldrá de esta depresión mañana mismo… o me dejo de Llamar Mascar Mortal! – el peli azul beso al peli turquesa…

¡Espero que tengas razón… ya no se que hacer para subirle el animo…!

---

La tonada de una melodía lo llevó lejos en sus sueños, más cuando notó que ese sonido provenía de la misma habitación en la que estaba decidió abrir los ojos y buscar el origen…

¡Sorrento! – Shun corrió a sus brazos… se refugió en ellos… estaba tan triste, pero desde aquel día, él único que había logrado levantarle el ánimo había sido ese joven artista…

¡Aquí estoy… te dije, que me gustabas… no iba a dejarte tanto tiempo… además, no he podido apartar tu mirada de mis pensamientos! – Sorrento rozó los labios del menor quien abrió de sobre manera sus ojos, aunque no apartó el rostro…

Le contestaba el beso… y con esa actitud intentaba enterrar a Mime Benetnasch de su mente y de su corazón… ya no quería quererlo, quería olvidarlo, es más quería odiarlo… que sea feliz con aquella joven… él sería feliz también…

¡Sorrento, no me dejes! – Shun se acurrucó entre esos cálidos brazos, sonrió al sentir cómo estos lo aprisionaban tiernamente…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la comidilla de todo el colegio… el rumor había llegado hasta los últimos cursos… un peli rosa, agarró su celular, discó llamada internacional…

¡Mime, amigo, esto no va a gustarte!

_¡¿Qué ocurre?, habla de una vez!_

¡Tu tesoro esta de novio… con nada más y nada menos que Sorrento de Sirem!

_¡Gracias Alberich… ya lo estaba esperando!... ¡Por favor amigo… no dejes que estén a solas… sabes a qué me refiero!_

¡Descuida… lo entiendo!

---

Mime quedó muy perturbado por la llamada de su amigo, sus otros fieles compañeros lo miraban preocupados, el peli naranja había estado muy susceptible en los últimos tiempos, explosivo, apenas y podía contener su enfado…

¡Amigos… quiero que tengan todo listo… cuando salgamos del colegio, volveremos a Japón… "¡Y más le vale a Shun, por el bien de ese sujeto, que no se atreva a entregarse a él!"… - Mime se sentó en la cama, sus ojos eran fuego, y su corazón estaba desatado y tan furioso como él…. Sus labios ahora seguro estaban en aquellos labios… "¡Maldición!"… "¡Volverás a mí… así deba obligarte!"…


	4. Chapter 4

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, lamento la tardanza, es que estoy un poco bloqueada, por lo que cuando salga de este estado, actualizaré mi otro fic, por ahora no estoy logrando continuarlo._

**Capítulo 3º: Deseo**

El tiempo había pasado, y con el su estadía en aquel colegio que tantos problemas le había causado, al final se reconcilio con su primo, y es que haber convencido a su abuelo de que Siegfried era el más indicado para comprometerse con Hilda, fue toda una demostración de amabilidad, no sólo para su primo sino en especial para la joven que estaba muy enamorada del oji claro.

Claro que su abuelo se lo tomó mal, mas la idea de su nieto menor le encantó… la manera en que los Fénix dejarían de ser una amenaza para ellos, pues las perdidas para ambos negocios, el legal y el no tan legal, eran bastas debido justamente a la rivalidad entre ambas familias, y más desde que se llevó a cabo la unión de Pandora con Ikki.

Pero el momento de volver había llegado, y su influencia en la familia y en la organización solo rivalizaba a la de su padre, quien también volvería con él… por lo que estaba seguro de poder conseguir todo lo que había planeado tan meticulosamente.

¡El tiempo de volvernos a ver ha llegado, mi pequeño… voy a cobrarte cada beso que le haz dado!

¡Mime… el anuncio de su compromiso será dentro de una semana! – Alberich ingresaba a la habitación y miraba a su amigo expectante.

¡Gracias amigo… lo haz hecho bien, ahora me toca a mí… y a Fenril… dile a Hagen que nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto! – Mime se colocaba su abrigo, agarraba su maleta y se dispuso a salir…

¡Claro… nos vemos ahí, entonces! – Alberich se retiraba también…

---

Cuando esperaba a que su vuelo saliera, se detuvo frente a un kiosco… una revista había llamado su atención, en la portada una hermosa pareja se dejaba ver, era una revista de chismes y de farándula, por lo que no se sorprendió de verlos… Shun se encontraba cómodamente recostado entre los brazos de Sorrento, disfrutando de las maravillas de Austria durante una jira del mayor, a la cual el menor le había acompañado durante sus vacaciones de curso… la compró y se la enseñó a su padre, este miró a la joven pareja y luego a su hijo…

¡Descuida, voy a ayudarte en lo que sea necesario! – susurró el peli azul con una sonrisa, volvió a observar esa imagen, y luego sonrió maliciosamente… y su hijo lo imitó…

¡Lo se papá… ambos son muy bellos ¿verdad?! – Mime se dirigió a su destino, ahí ya lo esperaban Alberich y Hagen… llegarían a la media noche, hora Japón… y tendrían seis días para poner en marcha su plan…

---

Estaba tan atareado que no le quedaba tiempo para nada más… a pesar de eso, estaba feliz, no podía creer que faltara tan poco para ese día, se comprometería oficialmente con Sorrento, y eso lo tenía con la cabeza un poco más lejos que la luna… no se permitía ni un solo segundo de descanso… no sólo por que deseaba acabar con los preparativos a tiempo, sino por que de hacerlo, algunos recuerdos, no muy gratos y que preferiría olvidar, asaltaban su mente…

¡Bien… solo falta… verificar la lista de asistentes, y el alquiler de las esculturas… uhmmm creo que es todo por hoy! – Shun se sentaba exhausto en su sillón, su padre lo observaba divertido desde un rincón…

¡¿Cansado, mi pequeño?… sólo dime que te hace falta aún y yo lo consigo para ti! – Marko se había sentado cerca de su hijo, y lo miraba fijo, el menor lo hizo también, y luego sonrió…

¡No me hace falta nada…. El sábado, después del concierto de Sorrento, iremos en limosina a la recepción… y gualaaa! – Shun rió al decirlo… - ¡Todo habrá terminado!

¡Descuida… lo se… así cómo se que estas feliz, mi pequeña joya, no sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte así! – el peli azul atrajo a su hijo hacia sí, y le dio un fuerte abrazo…

¡Papá… lamento ser una carga, y tú talón de Aquiles! – Shun susurró bajito, pues era bien sabido en los bajos círculos que el menor era aquello que Mascara Mortal más protegía…

¡Me bebé, aquello que los demás piensan es nuestra mayor debilidad… es realmente nuestra mayor fuerza… deja de pensar en ti como mi talón de Aquiles, que para mí y tú hermano, eres nuestro faro… nuestro sol! – quien simplemente escuchara el rumor que aquellas palabras habían salido de los labios del jefe de la familia Fénix, reiría pues lo consideraría un vil engaño, pues sólo con el menor el hombre demostraba esa calidez…

¡¿Interrumpo?! – un peli turquesa había presenciado en silencio esa demostración de afecto… realmente el admitía que amaba más a ese cabeza dura cuando demostraba que su corazón no era tan duro como aparentaba…

¡No… ven aquí! – el mayor llamó a su otro tesoro… quien sonriendo se les acercó.

¡Esta todo listo… sólo falta que llegue ese día! – susurró Dita acariciando las verdes hebras de Shun.

¡Gracias! – Shun se dejó querer por esas personas que tanto lo cuidaban… su hermano llegaría un día antes del compromiso… él y Pandora eran los únicos que faltaban para que ese día sea perfecto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El concierto le resultó de los más melancólico, las melodías eran sencillamente maravillosas, su mente volaba con cada acorde, con cada tonada, cerró sus ojos y traicioneras lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, de pronto sintió que ya no podía resistirlo mas, por lo que abandonó su lugar, salió afuera y fue en dirección a los baños, sentía que le faltaba aire… no podía creerse, por qué justo ese día, por qué justo en ese momento… "¿Por qué me tenía que acordar de ti, Mime?"…

Cuando se encontró con Sorrento lo beso apasionadamente, deseaba extraviar su mente para siempre, pero su mirada le había perseguido todo ese día… como reclamándole lo que estaba por hacer, cómo diciéndole que era un error la idea del compromiso…

¿Nos vamos ya? – Sorrento lo había sacado nuevamente de sus cavilaciones… asintió con una sonrisa, todos los miembros de su familia ya se habían retirado, y cuando al fin él y su prometido subieron a la limosina, Shun se acurrucó en los brazos del mayor… faltaba poco… una vez que aquella fiesta pasara, ya sería oficial… ellos se casarían dentro de no más de tres meses…

¡Hoy tocaste maravillosamente… me gusto mucho! – Shun besó en los labios al peli lila, quien le devolvió el beso apasionado… cuando se separaron, el menor se fijó en el camino… de pronto su seño se frunció… - ¡Este no es el camino!

¿De qué estas hablando? – el mayor observó también por la ventana…

¡JOVEN, NOS ESTAN SIGUIENDO! – el chofer había intentado despistar aparentemente a un par de autos que los seguían…

¡¿Qué dice?! – Shun miró hacia atrás… era cierto, estaban siguiéndoles… - ¡No…!

Sorrento lo atrajo a su cuerpo, eso no estaba nada bien para ellos… Shun empezaba a temblar, su temor… que sean enemigos de su padre y que quisieran vengarse justo ese día de él…

---

Cuando detuvieron la limosina, rápidamente dejaron fuera de combate a su chofer… con arma en mano, obligaron a los que estaban dentro del móvil a salir… su sangre hirvió al ver como ese sujeto protegía el cuerpo de su niño… y cómo al sentir, que quien más peligro corría era el mayor, el menor con voz imperante le protegía de sus atacantes… él lo miraba todo desde dentro de su vehículo…

¡Si no desea que corra sangre, será mejor que venga sin resistirse joven Fénix!

¡Esta bien…! – Shun se aproximó a Fenril, y este pudo al fin dejarlo inconsciente, mientras que otro de sus hombres hacían lo mismo con el peli lila.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sentía mareado, difícilmente pudo abrir sus ojos… no sabía donde estaba, el lugar apenas estaba iluminado… quiso moverse, pero percibió que sus manos estaban atadas a una cama, él estaba acostado… aclaró su vista…

¿Dónde estoy?.... ¿Sorrento? – Shun pareció recuperar totalmente la conciencia miró todo el lugar, por lo menos hasta donde pudo, estaba sólo en un cuarto finamente decorado… había velas e incluso la cama en donde él estaba acostado, estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas… su corazón latió violento… - ¿Qué significa… esto?

Un mareo hace que vuelva a acostar su cabeza y a cerrar sus ojos… eso no estaba bien… estaba preocupado por Sorrento, pero también tenía miedo por él… el calor que despedían las llamas de las velas lo estaban sofocando… intentó abrir nuevamente sus ojos, pero otro mareo le obligó a mantenerlos cerrados…

¡Los mareos son normales… efectos de la droga que te suministraron para dormirte! – una voz le hablaba susurrante, no podía distinguir bien su tono, más el dueño de la misma se le iba acercando, de hecho estaba subiendo a la cama junto a él.

¿Quién es y qué quiere? – Shun hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para hablarle, y aunque su voz sonó firme, no se sentía nada fuerte…

¡Esta noche tomaré lo que quiero… y mañana te diré quien soy! – con sus labios rozo el cuello del menor…

¡No se atreva a tocarme! – rugió el más joven, intentó abrir sus ojos pero una luz muy brillante lo cegaba…

¡Pero si ahora me pertenece… lo respeté, pequeño príncipe… lo convertí en mi esposo… ahora sólo yo, y nada más que yo, tiene el derecho de poseerle! – esas palabras sonaban maliciosas…

¿Qué… pero qué esta diciendo?… ¡suélteme!... – Shun comenzaba a desesperarse… intentó zafarse de los amarres que lo aprisionaban, pero le era imposible.

¡Quédate quieto… vas a lastimarte! – esa voz comenzaba a asustarle… y más al sentir que el dueño de la misma le acariciaba el rostro - ¡Aceptaste casarte conmigo… no lo recuerdas… ¿no?... ¡Ah… claro, estabas drogado…!... pero dijiste que sí, incluso llevas mi sortija en tu dedo!…

¡No… déjeme! – Shun no pudo apartar el rostro y aquellos labios al fin profanaron los suyos, en un apasionado y demandante beso que le dejaba sin aire - ¡NOOO!

¡SI! – el desconocido le sujetó por lo cabellos, ocasionando que gimiera, lo levanto a la altura de su rostro… rozó sus labios y acotó - ¡Te advertí… que si intentabas serme infiel, me la ibas a pagar!

¡Mi… Mi… Mime!

---

Lo tenía totalmente a su merced, había planeado esto los últimos doce meses, pero fue el anuncio del compromiso lo que le hizo decidirse, jamás le dio oportunidad de explicar lo ocurrido con Hilda, pues entonces, él no escucharía ni ruegos ni suplicas… simplemente no se detendría, ahora sería sólo para él… de papel, de cuerpo y también de alma…

¡Deten… te! – Shun intentaba rehuir sus labios, pero la mano del mayor, le obligaba a mantener el rostro en la misma posición, de pronto sus labios empezaron a recorrer el suave cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo delicadamente cada vez que deseaba escuchar los quejidos del menor - ¡Basta Mime!

¡¿Basta?!... ¡Pero, Shun… apenas comienzo! – Mime sonó frío, sus manos comenzaron a despojar al menor de sus prendas sin mucha delicadeza, la hubiera tenido, de no ser por la constante negativa del peli verde.

¡Mime… ya… no quiero… basta! – el menor intentaba hablar pero parecía que el peli naranja simplemente no lo escuchara, y lo peor del caso era que realmente no se estaba sintiendo nada bien, cerró sus ojos e intentó serenarse… eso era fácil de pensar, pero debido a las nuevas sensaciones que con cada caricia le hacía sentir el mayor, resultaba prácticamente imposible de concretar… - ¡Por Favor… Mi… Mime!

¿Por qué quieres que me detenga… me deseas tanto como yo a ti! – Shun abrió los ojos al escuchara esas palabras… miró directo a aquellos ojos con los que había soñado, aún en contra de sus deseos, cada noche desde que lo había visto por última vez… comenzó a temblar, no podía creerlo, lo deseaba, si… realmente deseaba nuevamente rozar esos labios… en sus más profundas fantasías era exactamente eso lo que pasaba… Mime venía por él, y se lo llevaba por la fuerza, obligándolo a estar con él…

¿Qué hiciste con Sorrento, Mime? – dijo con apenas un murmullo.

¡Mi padre, se encargará de él… no le hará daño… creo que siente hasta cierto interés por él! – el peli naranja acaricio ese rostro, secó una lágrimas que se habían escapado de aquellos ojos… se colocó sobre él…

¡Desátame, Mime! – Shun lo dijo casi suplicante - ¡Haz llevado esto muy lejos!

¡Te desataré… después de que me hayas recibido completamente en tu interior!

Un escalofrío le recorrió completamente al escuchar aquellas palabras, él conocía esa mirada, ella decía claramente que se había acabado el juego, sintió nuevamente los labios del mayor en su cuello, y también, sintió aquellas manos manoseándolo, acariciándolo y desde luego, despojándolo de las prendas que aún llevaba puesta.

¡Ahhh… uhmmmm! – intentó morderse los labios para acallar sus gemidos, pero al notarlo Mime, tomó su miembro y lo presionó - ¡Mime! – dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

¡Dime que me amas… y te desataré! – Mime lo susurró muy despacio a su oído, luego lamió la orejita sonriendo divertido ante aquella imagen tan adorable… Shun se encontraba totalmente sonrojado.

¡Te amo…! – susurró mirando apenas al cabellos de zanahoria… quien sonrió complacido y soltó los amarres… luego lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, le besó en los labios, y profundizó el beso tanto cuanto pudo, el menor le correspondía.

Mime sonrió al pensar que sabía a la perfección que se arrepentiría de haber soltado al menor, aunque también sería divertido, Shun no tenía ni idea de lo mal que se sentiría si intentase levantarse.

No podía dejarse llevar, aunque definitivamente mantener la conciencia era realmente complicado, abrió apenas los ojos, lo vio sobre él… si lo golpeaba podía intentar huir, pero… ¿quería huir?… su corazón latía violento, pero luego la imagen de aquella mujer vino a su mente… lo empujo sentándose en la cama… lo miró a los ojos….

¿Por qué…. Con qué derecho haces esto?... ¡Tú… traidor… mentiroso…! – le había golpeado en el pecho con cada reclamo… no se sentía bien, los labios de Mime lo callaron, lo acercó más a su cuerpo, acarició su espalda… - ¡Uhhhmmm!

¡Te amo… ella sólo fue una pantalla para que mi abuelo no me consiguiera otra prometida en el tiempo en que estaba allá… Hilda ahora es la esposa de mi primo… créeme! – Mime volvió a tomar los cabellos del menor para obligarlo a que levantase el rostro, con su mano libre acaricio el rostro y secó sus mejillas… - ¡Tonto… yo sólo te amo a ti!

---

Shun comenzó a besar el pecho de mayor, lentamente había desprendido cada botón de su camisa, lamió primero una de sus tetillas, y después la otra… Mime volvía a tomarlo de los cabellos, levantaba su rostro para besarlo… lo recostó cuidadosamente para besar sus labios, su cuello… bajando luego por su pecho, se detuvo en sus tetillas, las cuales lamió, chupó, cuidadosamente mordisqueó… sintiendo como cada acción que realizaba iba excitando más a su pequeño… su mano era más traviesa, pues la que no acariciaba la otra tetilla, bajó lentamente hacia el ya despierto miembro del peli verde…

¡Ahhhh!... ¡Mime!

El menor arqueó la espalda al sentir como era tomado su miembro, no por las manos del peli naranja sino por sus labios… Shun intentaba sostenerse de las sábanas y almohadas de la cama, sentía cómo el impulso de cerrar las piernas, pero estas estaban firmemente sujetas por el mayor, quien con movimientos lentos y a la vez rápidos estaba consiguiendo enloquecer al peli verde…

¡Mime… me vengo… para!... ¡Ahhhh… ahhmmm!

Sintió su cuerpo totalmente aletargado, su corazón palpitaba a mil… volvió a sentir los labios del peli naranja en los suyos, esa lengua simplemente se había adueñado de su boca, luego fueron los dedos de Mime los que se introducían, abrió sus ojitos para encontrarse con los de Mime, había un brillo que jamás había visto en la mirada del mayor, sonrió al quitar los dedos de su boca, y al introducir nuevamente su lengua…

Se tensó un poco cuando comenzó a meter sus dedos en la entrada para prepararlo, le había metido las uñas en la piel de sus brazos, más el grito que intentó dar, lo ahogó con sus besos… lo sentía muy acelerado… él mismo estaba igual… apenas y podía contenerse… en un principio había decidido tomarlo por la fuerza… se había casado con él, no muy legalmente, pues Shun definitivamente no estaba en pleno uso de sus facultadas mentales… ya que él quería poseerlo, siendo ya su esposo, así el pequeño, por más que lo odiase no podría huir de él… pero no pudo, la tentación de tenerlo por su propia voluntad fue más fuerte… pero todo estaba resultando bien, su pequeño se le estaba entregando…

¡Mime! – se quejó el peli verde al sentir el miembro del mayor introducirse en su interior - ¡Duele!

¡Relájate… pasara, lo prometo!... ¡Solo respira!

Cuando sintió que Shun se hubo acostumbrado a la intromisión comenzó con el vaivén… el chiquillo gemía por cada embestida, se sujetaba con fuerzas de los hombros del mayor, quien lo sostenía firmemente de la cintura, mientras que lentamente sus movimientos se volvían un tanto más rápidos…

---

El sudor, lo gemidos y jadeos inundaban el lugar… Shun se sujetaba con fuerzas de una almohada intentando mantenerse en esa posición, el mayor lo había volteado, lo sujeto de sus caderas y volvió a penetrarlo, Shun gemía, y para acallar su voz de tanto en tanto, mordía con fuerza de aquella almohada que se encontraba a la altura de su cara, mientras que Mime a la par de sus embestidas había tomado el miembro del menor con una de sus manos, pues quería que se viniera a la par de él.

¡Uhmmm… ahhhhh! – Shun sentía que ya no resistiría más cuando se vino nuevamente, apenas y podo sostenerse en la misma posición, de hecho, fue Mime quien le impidió que terminara tumbado completamente sobre la cama, pues el mayor aún sostenía al más joven de la cintura, para así no interrumpir sus vaivenes - ¡Mime… ya…!

Aquello sonó a súplica, salió con delicadeza del interior del menor, y lo volvió a voltear… nuevamente le abrió las piernas, se acomodó entre ellas, más esta vez ni siquiera parpadeaba, pues deseaba grabarse en la mente cada gesto del rostro del menor, con cada estocada que le daba…

¡Ahmmmm! – sus labios fueron asaltados nuevamente por los de Mime cuando sintió que este se vino en su interior… aparto la boca para que pudiera recuperar algo de aliento… acarició con delicadeza su rostro, aún no había abandonado su interior… - ¡Mime, te amo!

Esas eran las palabras que deseaba oír, así que con sumo cuidado abandona su interior… Shun se acurruca entre sus brazos buscando cobijo, pues el cansancio les estaba haciendo sentir algo de frío… Mime, los tapa a ambos con las sábanas… aumenta el agarre sobre el cuerpo del menor, y al igual que este, se deja arrastrar al mundo de los sueños.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su cuerpo le decía con claridad que todo aquello no había sido un sueño, además, todo él olía a Mime, de hecho, sentía la piel del aludido todo su cuerpo lo sentía…

¡Ya despertaste! – Mime empezó a acariciar los verdes cabellos del menor, quien levantó el rostro hacia el suyo, y al verlo, sonrió.

¡Mi hermano va a quitarte el corazón con sus manos, sólo después de que mi padre te haya terminado de desmembrar… ¿lo sabes verdad?! – dijo el más joven depositando un tierno beso en el pecho del peli naranja…

¡No creo…! – dijo Mime al momento de tomar la mano izquierda de menor para besarla, y así dejar ver una hermosa sortija en esta - ¡Que quieran dejar viudo a alguien tan amado por ellos!

¿Realmente… nos casamos? – Shun acercó su mano hacia sí, para observar mejor la joya… sonrió al ver que en la mano de su esposo había una igual.

¡Te dije que sí… no iba a hacer lo que hicimos, sin antes convertirte en mi esposo! – Mime besó en los labios a Shun… - ¡Aunque me gustaría casarme nuevamente contigo… con la presencia de tus seres queridos!

¡¿Uhmmm?... sería una interesante alianza! – susurró el menor, y Mime sonrió…

¿Por qué dividir si podría unirse?

¡Tengo que hablar antes con Sorrento! – Shun susurró al decirlo…

¡Esta bien… si me besas podría dejarte!

Ambos sonrieron y de buen agrado se besaron… entre platicas Shun se pudo enterar que Mime le había escrito varias cartas antes de que ocurriera lo de Hilda, más en ese entonces su primo las había interceptado y por tanto, Shun jamás las había recibido… los jóvenes sabían que si el menor los hubiera recibido jamás habría ocurrido ese mal entendido, pero así también, y esos lo pensó sólo el mayor, si eso no ocurría en ese mismo instante quizás Shun aún no sería completamente suyo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Epílogo**

Como era de esperarse, Marko no lo tomó muy bien que digamos, parecía que en cualquier momento tiraría el gatillo del arma que tenía apuntando directamente a la frente de Mime, más el joven no se inmutó ni siquiera un poco, Shun estaba siendo fuertemente sujeto por los poderosos brazos de su hermano, y no podía intervenir… entonces pasó algo que nadie esperaba, Marko simplemente sonrió, bajó el arma y extendió su mano en dirección al peli naranja, quien sonriendo la estrecho…

¡Supongo que no soy quien para cuestionar métodos tan parecidos a los míos! – dijo al fin el peli azul mayor - ¡Además jamás le ocasionaría un dolor a mi hijo, aunque él no se enterará que fui yo, si tu lo haces sufrir… voy a descuartizarte! – eso último lo dijo en un susurro y con una amplia sonrisa, luego acotó con voz firme - ¡Bienvenido a la familia!

Afrodita estaba más que complacido, abrazó a su sobrino, Julián le había avisado que su hijo estaba con su sobrino, por lo que estuvo mas tranquilo, después de la angustia luego de que se enteraron por medio del chofer, de que había sucedido un secuestro.

Ikki más que nunca pudo estar seguro que Pandora sería una maravillosa compañera, pues de no ser por su apoyo, sentía que se hubiera desmoronado por la desesperación, aunque los demás lo veían firme e impávido, casi murió debido a la preocupación, fue en esos momento en donde el apoyo recibido de su esposa le fue muy importante.

Por otra parte, Shun había conversado con Sorrento, al parecer este ya conocía al padre de Mime, de hacía tiempo, más sólo superficialmente, el mayor le había contado a Sorrento todo, todo lo relacionado a Shun y Mime, y cómo este tenía ya conocimientos de los sentimientos del menor por el hijo de Julián, simplemente decidió dar un paso al costado, pues realmente quería mucho al peli verde y sólo quería su felicidad… por lo que concluida la conversación Shun quedó con un amigo que realmente lo apreciaba mucho, y que ya se había ofrecido a deleitar a ambos esposos con su música cuando estos decidieran casarse…

Julián se había llevado a Sorrento, le ofreció un contrato con una de las empresas disqueras de su familia, el peli lila acepto, mas que nada por que necesitaba irse, el tiempo sanaría su herida, y después podría volver para ser el amigo que el pequeño peli verde esperaba, además, Julián era muy buen conversador y sabía mucho de música… ellos serían buenos amigos…

Shun y Mime estaban felices… se casarían, nuevamente, dentro de un par de meses… sus familias rápidamente congeniaron, el abuelo del peli naranja veía en la unión una maravillosa estrategia, y un pacto de paz que a ambos bandos le hacía falta.

---

Durante las clases sus amigos no paraban de hacerle preguntas de cómo iba todo… el respondía muy animado cada duda de ellos, se había enterado que Hyoga había comenzado a salir con Hagen cosa que le sorprendió y le gusto mucho… mientras que Jabu y Seiya se ponían las pilas para terminar el año como debía, y así ya no reprobar ninguna materia.

Los fines de semana eran los más anhelados… su pequeño corría a sus brazos y lo besaba apasionadamente… luego seguían con los arreglos…

El primo de Mime, había visitado Japón para la boda… Sorrento, cómo lo había prometido, también había llegado para brindarle su musical regalo, el oji magenta no vino solo, pues llegó acompañando al padre de Mime, como su más que amigo, pues aun no era oficial, sólo los más cercanos sabían que ambos estaban saliendo, y al parecer la cosa iba bien encaminada.

Marko dejó el manejo de sus negocios a Ikki, después de la boda de su hijo llevaría a Afrodita a una segunda luna de miel por el mundo… el peli turquesa estaba muy emocionado con todos los acontecimientos, y más aún cuando su esposo y su mejor amigo, hicieron por fin las paces… pues sólo eso hacía falta para que todo anduviera bien… fue un momento muy grato cuando Julián o también conocido como Poseidón estrechaba cálidamente la mano de Marko o Mascara Mortal…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La boda fue de lo más linda… ambos novios se veían radiantes, y aunque para uno de ellos, sólo era un repetición, para el menor era la primera… al besarse se miraron con picardía… la prensa no podía dejar de notar que había diferentes clases de invitados, alguno de ellos, no muy bien vistos por la ley (aunque no se les podía probar nada) y otros de los más altos círculos de la sociedad…

Los bailes, la comida, la música todo era sencillamente en el punto exacto…

¡Ya es hora de que nos vayamos! – susurró el peli naranja a su esposo.

¡Estoy más que ansioso! - hablo con picardía el más joven…

Las luces fueron apagadas y los novios pudieron partir… llegaron en una cabaña que pertenecía a la familia de Mime en las afueras de la ciudad… ambos jóvenes se miraron con cariño… el mayor acarició el rostro del más joven y tomándolo del mentón lo atrajo para besarlo…

¡Te amo… jamás lo dudes! – Mime abrazó a Shun una vez que dejó de besarlo…

¡Te amo, Mime… no volveré a dudarlo! – Shun se dejaba abrazar, se acurrucó entre esos brazos tan amados…

¡Tú eres tan _Dulce_… el _Dolor_ que siento cuando no te tengo cerca es insoportable… así como es insoportable el _Deseo_ que despiertas en mí! – el mayor deshizo el abraso y cargo en brazos a Shun llevándolo hacia su cuarto…

---

Esa noche fueron uno… se dejaron llevar por completo el uno por el otro, no se limitaron de ninguna manera, se dejaron embargar por las embriagantes sensaciones que sentían cuando en total sincronización, sus cuerpos se volvían uno…

Solo se podían escuchar suaves… "_¡Te amo!"…_ que entre gemidos y jadeos, se hacían audibles…

Lo que pasó después, lo dejaré a su imaginación… jejeje… me queda adelantar quizás un… _Y vivieron felices… y que los momentos buenos superaron a los malos, pues donde reina el amor, no puede darse un final diferente…_

_**¡¡ MUCHAS FELICIDADES!!**_

_**FLISS&HATOR**_

_**Zafira**_

PD: _Feliz Cumple Fliss…el Capítulo Tres, lo hice pensado en ti…_


End file.
